Bonds of the Soul
by Misled Legend
Summary: I'm just your average girl...  Well aside from being able to see spirits and currently being in the Bleach universe that is. Now there's strange things happening every minute and I'm the cause. All I want is to be normal though it's FAR too late for that.


No own anything…

My mother and father were researching ancient artifacts all across Asia and I wanted to go with them. As fate would have it, they decided to send me to one of the family friends in order to 'Keep my life as normal as possible'.

I had to laugh at that since I've never had a 'normal' life. While ordinary people go about their day never wondering if there was something lurking in the shadows I do FAR more than that.

My name is Fiona Araceli and I can see the dead.

The Jennings were waiting for me in the airport lobby and at seeing one of the few people who know my secret was relieved. The sightings and feelings have been increasing at an alarming rate and I needed to talk to Ted anyway.

"It's so good to see you again Fiona."

A bright smile lit up my face at seeing Ana Jennings gentle smile. "And you too. It has been a while since we last met. How are things?"

John replied with, "Everything has been going quite well and Ted's estactic that you'll be staying with us."

Walking over to Ted I noticed how much he changed from the long limbed awkward guy of a year or so ago to this handsome young man now smiling crookedly down at me. His turquoise eyes were still playful and his jaw length golden hair looked softer than before.

"Aw… Was Theodore missing his 'little sister'?"

That twitch in his eye still happens at hearing his full name. Perfect.

In response to my comment, Ted picked me up and swung me around all the while loudly exclaiming things along the lines of, "Fiona Araceli is in the HOUSE!" and "My sweet and innocent 'sister' has finally come home."

Now that's all fine and grand, minus the fact that we are NOT blood related, but behind his shoulder I saw a man dressed in a black pants and shirt with an overly colorful flower jacket across his back. He looked at me and wonder of wonders said my name.

I just barely heard him say something about informing Head Captain Yamamoto when this cosplayer's name appeared in my head. "Shunsui Kyoraku?"

'Shunsui' nodded before heading over to us. When he stopped he was close enough for me to smell a flowery cologne coming from him. "Fiona Araceli… It is good to see you… "

What is this guy talking about? "Nice to see you as well err… Shunsui-san."

"Fiona who are you talking to?" whispered Ted. "Another spirit?"

The 'shinigami' yawned before fading away leaving me completely confused beyond all reason.

"Come on you guys! Let's head home."

Over the next few hours I was fully unpacked and reading a Bleach manga when Ted busted into the room. Without warning, he dragged me out of my comfy bed and brought me downstairs so I could meet some of his new friends.

_I wonder what he is up to now? Then again, Ted is not one with ulterior motives._

Looking up at Ted's insanely huge smile as he pushed me into the living room almost made whatever would happen next normal.

Almost…

There on the couch were three young men whose conversation stopped upon seeing me. With that never being a good sign, what they said next only served to freak me out.

"Lady Fiona! It is good to finally meet you." They all chirped. "We have heard much about you from Theodore."

What the hell? "No offense guys, but what EXACTLY are you talking about?"

The raven haired member of the group stepped forward and with an eerily calming smile explained, "My name is Cyrus Keen, the brunette is Kyle Lang and the red haired boy is Ayumu Itoh. We are the local paranormal investigation group. Ayumu is in the high school section while Kyle and myself attend a university in the next town over. Our organization is widely misunderstood as being 'unhinged' but that will all change with your leadership."

Kyle continued on explaining what they meant. "You see each of us has a special ability. I have the gift of animal shapeshifting, Cy has the gift of either damaging or mending wounds, and Ayu just awoken to his gift of controlling wind recently. The organization is also a support group for both those with and without abilities to meet and cope with what happens."

"Unfortunately we will need a new base of operations soon since Cyrus forgot to pay rent for about three months." This odd group of characters glared at Ayu who just shrugged.

"What is the point of you guys telling me all this? Besides you guys can't stay here."

Ted sighed. "You mean to bring my darling and innocent sister to 'that' terrible place don't you?"

"It IS where the legend comes true after all."

Cyrus noticed my blank stare so he clarified on what Kyle meant. "In this town there has been a myth passed down through countless generations involving a young maiden and the house on the outskirts of the city. Supposedly this girl would awaken great and terrible beings as she broke down the barriers between realities. She would save them all with her love and kindness... Why are you laughing?"

This had to be the most hilarious thing I've heard in a while. The mere thought of me actually saving someone or given what I have seen something is laugh worthy. Not to mention saving them due to my love and kindness. But the only thing that comes to mind for terrible beings are…

"Hollows? Hollows would be cool…"

They all stared at me like I was the crazy one there though after a minute Ted chuckled. "You're still planning on making them yours huh?

Nodding happily, I gave him the answer that has been in my mind since I first began to watch the anime. "You are absolutely correct my second in command. Hollows shall tremble at hearing my name, the Soul Society and its citizens will respect me immensely and hold me higher than that bloody Hello Kitty loving Kuchiki, and finally my heart's wish will come true!"

As I finished saying all that, the feeling of being watched began to form.

In a place known as the Soul Society a lord was comfortably watching a TV show when static overtook his soap opera. As the show came back on the image of five people appeared on the screen. The girl seemed familiar as did her name. Her reference to Hollows was disturbing though it was what she said about Hello Kitty that made him glance around his sanctuary.

"How does this Fiona know of my collection?"

Setting down his cup of green tea, Byakuya Kuchiki stood up and turned off the TV before leaving.

"Captain Kuchiki."

With a slight turn of his head Byakuya looked at the messenger who told him that a captain meeting will commence first thing tomorrow morning. He nodded slightly before carrying on his way.

Elsewhere in the Soul Society, three men were holding a meeting of their own to discuss what they had just witnessed. They were of course the resident fox-face Gin Ichimaru, the blind dude Kaname Tosen, and the master manipulator Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen wasted no time in getting to the point of the matter. "We are here to discuss Fiona Araceli's role in our plans."

"It'll be nice to have her around if what we heard is true of."

Gin's ever present sarcastic grin became soft for a split second at hearing Kaname's comment. "She looks exactly the same as…"

"We must convince Lady Fiona to join us at any cost."

A shocked silence ruled after Sosuke's words until Kaname broke it. "Why did you call her your Lady?"

"I've always viewed Fiona as something I should strive for. Not to mention it's due to her that I am planning all this with you two."

A short time later at Kisuke's Urahara's place, Ururu was watching the news when a girl with long platinum blond hair appeared before a huge mansion. Four guys were standing behind her and seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

"I, Fiona Araceli, hereby claim any and all responsibility for what I am about to do. By the beating of my heart and the purity of my soul I ask that the beings within this place allow us to start up 'Bleached Sanctuary' and the paranormal investigations office within these walls."

Kisuke stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the impossible. "Fiona?"

The girl paused and looked around in search of something. "Did either of you guys hear my name being called? It sounded much like Kisuke's voice."

A tall pale blond haired young man gently slapped the back of the girl's head. "You are still living in La-la land Fi. None of that is remotely possible and you know it. Stop day dreaming and enter the damn building."

"You should be ashamed of yourself Theodore Jennings for abusing a poor defenseless young lady like that. Besides each of us gathered here has talents that is only possible fiction so it's not stretching the imagination much to think it is possible."

In answer, Theodore wrapped his arms around his body and began to mock her. "Oh my beloved Bleach characters. How I wish you were real so I could shower you with my affection."

The red haired man joined in then. "How I adore my favorite fruit and would hug even the craziest members of the cast."

"Oh, my dear traitorous heart falling for the enemy. How can I ever face Mr. Hats and clogs now?"

Kisuke blinked at the emotion filled purple eyes of the young girl who ran into the building and locked the door. Leaning against the door Fiona wiped her eyes and noticed that she was in a large lobby area.

It was a fairly ordinary evening at the Kurosaki household and the family was munching away on pepperoni pizza when Karin turned on the TV.

"Fiona Araceli! Please open the door."

Two people abruptly stopped eating causing Yuzu to ask her father and brother if something was wrong.

"It's nothing." They said in unison.

"Was the dream actually true?" muttered Ichigo.

"Lady Fiona do you want to make your heart's wish come true?"

The girl looked toward the dark nearby corner and saw one gold eye and one brown eye staring into her own. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"You want power so you can protect your friends and their own wishes even at the cost of your own."

Fiona nodded. "Among other reasons. I take it you are here to awaken an inner talent within me or some such nonsense. Well, I'm quite glad enough with the ability to see the dead thank you very much. I do not need nor want any more drama in my life."

"But you do want to see us, am I right? I can promise you that once you begin to awaken your many talents that nothing is impossible."

She slowly nodded her head in thought. "What do I need to do?"

The shadow moved slightly into the light and held out his chained hand to which Fiona placed hers. "Believe in yourself."

"I want to see him first."

"Close your eyes and say what you feel."

"To Urahara's Shop since it's the safest place to start."

A strange nearly colorless five pointed star appeared around her feet with each tip a different color. white to the west, blue to the east, black to the north, green in the southwest and yellow to the southeast. The star turned green and the girl vanished.

One minute I'm all depressed in a very discomforting place and the next I'm sprawled out on the dirty ground…

Wait a minute.

"What the hell?" I blurted out when I see that my outfit had changed from jeans and an attitude T-shirt to a wide sleeved pure white shirt, a lower thigh length black skort, and gray tennis shoes. Next to me was a large dark blue backpack and so without really paying attention I stood up, swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked with my head held high toward my destination.

As I reached to open the screen door said door was thrown open and I was wrapped in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Fiona-chan! It is good to see you."

The sound of a paper fan opening made me turn my head to a smiling Kisuke. For once his smile even reached his eyes.

"Welcome Fiona Araceli to my humble shop."

"Thank you for your kind greeting Kisuke and I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience I may be to you all."

Kisuke brushed away my comment. "It would honor us greatly if you would spend the night here."

Laughter broke free at hearing a prim and proper response for the usually goofy ex-soul reaper. "Relax, Kisuke. There's no need to be like that. Besides what are friends for?"

Friends? I hardly know these people.

Tessai and Kisuke were practically jumping up and down in joy, muttering things like "She remembers us" and "She hasn't changed at all."

Deciding that this was enough chaos for today, I asked for someplace to stay in and was lead to a nice sized room that had a futon, a desk with a chair, and a TV.

"If you have questions about anything I will try my best to answer them. Sweet dreams Fiona."

After wishing him the same and asking to be woken up around dawn since I had a feeling that something big was going to happen tomorrow morning I decided to head to bed.

For once I had a dreamless slumber and yet I knew that it wouldn't continue like this for long.


End file.
